


Little Hearts

by implausable



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implausable/pseuds/implausable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock got injured during a mission, and Jim makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hearts

Jim was pacing back and forth in their quarters, waiting for Spock to be released out of sickbay. Jim got kicked out of sickbay, because he was constantly in the way of Bones’ work. He heard the typing of the code to his quarters, when they opened up he saw Spock.

They recently went on a mission, to Kronos. As soon as they arrived in the atmosphere they were under attack by Klingon vessels. Knocking about three of their shuttles down, once the landed it went downhill from there. The whole party was ambushed by the most of the colony. The crew separated and formed into smaller segments. Kirk had called the ship to beam the survivors up; if they weren’t dead they were injured.

So anyways, the door open and reveals Spock. Suddenly all of the pressure is lifted off of Jim’s chest. His eyes wonder all over Spock’s body, to only see the his arm is in a cast. Spock walks through the doorway and heads for the couch. He sits down and carefully rests his arm up.

“Do you require anything? Tea? Food?” Jim asked

Spock looked at him and took in a deep breath. “I do not acquire anything at this moment.”

Jim took in a deep breath and walked over to the couch. Lounging down he placed his head into Spock’s lap. Spock’s free hand reached down and was entangled into Jim’s hair. Jim switched postions, to were now he lied on his back. He reached up onto the arm rest, where Spock’s hand was resting and grabbed it carefully to hold it to his chest. Jim then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a sharpie, Spock furrowed his eyebrows questioning on what he was doing. Jim let the permanent marker graze the cast, stroking two lines conjoining them into a heart. Jim repeated this process until he believed what sounded like a chuckle come out of Spock’s mouth.


End file.
